


Blood

by Hikaruaxi



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Blood, F/F, Kind of BDSM?, Vampire AU, Wendy is a dom, nothing explicit tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 03:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikaruaxi/pseuds/Hikaruaxi
Summary: Wendy just wanted a taste of Seulgi.





	Blood

Seulgi could feel the tight ropes wrenching her arms and legs together, the coarse fabric digging into her skin, leaving deep, red marks.

She was blindfolded, blind to her surroundings, but Seulgi heard the clicks of Wendy's boots as she walked towards her, and felt her hands trace her arm and suddenly grasped the ropes, tightening them even further.

Seulgi gasped, the rope digging even further into skin, threatening to break skin.

Wendy stayed quiet, and the sound of a brandishing knife filled the air with a tense anticipation.

Seulgi felt the cold steel of the knife as it began to saw away at the ropes, releasing her wounds to the cold air. She instantly brought her hands together to rub the pain away, to get rid of the redness painting her wrists.

"Who said for you to move?" Seulgi flinched at the icy, sharp tone that violated her ears and sent shivers down her back.

"I-I'm sorr-"

"Who said for you to talk?" The same icy, sharp tone filled Seulgi once again, causing her to let out a deep breath.

She felt Wendy straddle her hips. "Who said you could do that?"

"N-No one," she whispered.

"What was that? I couldn't hear." Seulgi could almost see the smirk Wendy wore, two fangs shining in the dim light of the room. "Do you think you could say that again?"

"No on-" Seulgi tensed, veins clearly showing on her neck, and Wendy took the opportunity to lunge forward and puncture her neck with her fangs, drawing blood from the wound.

Wendy pulled back, blood dripping down her chin, small droplets falling on Seulgi. Wendy swiped at them with her thumb and brought it to her mouth, making sure none of it was wasted.

"You always taste so... _delicious_ , Seulgi."

**Author's Note:**

> this is an old one i wrote ages ago  
> yes i know i suck (get it ☚(꒪ټ꒪☚)) at titles


End file.
